Storage of electronic files, such as documents, photos, spreadsheets, presentations, videos, songs, and more is virtually a necessity in modern times. Centralized storage of and access to such files in a network-accessible manner allows the files to be accessed and maintained easily and effectively from a variety of network-connected devices. One form of such storage is an on-line storage platform that is accessible over the Internet and allows users and/or organizations to create accounts with the on-line storage provider in order to securely upload, access, edit, and delete such electronic files.
With the digital storage of electronic files, it is easy to share such files with others in order to collaborate on a document or a project. However, in the context of organizations, sharing of electronic files can present a security risk. If a file is shared with a user outside of the organization (external user) improperly, it may cause a leak of corporate secrets or have other undesirable effects. Accordingly, organizations are highly sensitive to external sharing of electronic files.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.